Destiny: Sentinel of the Normandy
by Beowolf 43
Summary: We live, For the Fallen of our people. We fight, for the Friends whom we bury. We succeed, So that others can live in peace. We stand, Together against the Darkness that threatens us all. I am the Sentinel of the Last City, You, the Specter of the Nromandy. Tell me Sheperd, Who do we face, that can stand against our Light?
1. Act I: After the Dream

**I do not ****own Mass effect or Destiny. if i did destiny 1 would have had more of a story and ME 3 would have had a good ass ending. I am making this story because ive read so many x overs for Mass effect but there are very few good ones with destiny, so i've decided to try it out. plus i got Forsaken about a month ago and Destiny has held my brain ever since. so, im going to say this strait out. the Guardian is both the player character of Destiny 1 and 2. But in regard to plot i think ill just let the story talk for itself.**

**story start.**

_**5 Years, 2 Months, 16 days, 5 hours and 32 minutes.**_

_**it had been that exact amount of time since one of the Greatest of our order had risen to our ranks. he who was heralded as a beacon to the Ranks of Guardian's who fight the unjust. they who are chosen by a mysterious vessal of the energy known as light.**_

_**we call it, the Traveler.**_

_**A alien machine that operated in ways we cannot explain even now, thousands of years after it was first discovered on the red world of Mars.**_

_**it brought with it the ability to terraform worlds, Mars, Venues, Mercury and even moons of Jupiter and Saturn all became habitable by humans. Life span tripled advances in science and technology led to Faster then light travel in space, the colonization of the Solar system was an absolute success.**_

_**At the height of this golden age, when humanity and Exo's, a Human whose Mind inhabits a robitic body, and the awoken, a race who had been changed by the area of space they inhabited where beginning to look out of the home system to colonize new worlds, then they came.**_

_**The Darkness.**_

_**Forces beyond evil, beyond the Light that the Traveler bathed our cultrue in. they tore into our colonies, our worlds and left nothing but ruin.**_

_**The Hive, worshippers of the darkness, Minoins of the Taken King Oryx and the fell Worm Gods.**_ _**For them our demise was the will of their gods, and them their instruments. **_

_**The Taken, the personal army of Oryx, those whom the Hive Monarch Binds to the darkness and emerge as his thralls unable to do more then serve him and his ilk.**_

_**The Vex, a race of Semi-Organic Machines who wish to eliminate Both light and Darkness from the Universe.**_ _**They turned vibrant Mercury into a giant machine. and try to do so with Mars and Venus.**_

_**The Cabal, an Empire of Giants who Conquer and Destroy entire systems in shows of force and cruelty.**_ _**They pillaged countless systems before ours, and continue to do so now.**_

_**The Fallen, a race of beings who once worshipped the Traveler themselves until war with the Hive left them shattered and broken of there former glory.**_ _**With the fall of the Kell of Stone, they were no longer Elinkshi, they became Pirates, and went to war with themselves and us.**_

_**These five armeis came upon us with no warning, offered no mercy, and took no prisoners. Decades of pain and conflicts, centuries of war and loss have left Humanity with only one foothold in the Sol system. dubbed the Last City, it took centuries to build...**_

_**And one day to fall.**_

_**that Fateful day was 2 years ago, Cabal Commander Dominus Gaul, leader of the Red Legion. Imprisoned the Traveler in a giant cage and with that act he stole the Light from the Guardian ranks. All but one was left without their greatest weapons against the Hordes of Evil.**_

_**I**__**t was Ironically the same Guardian who had become a living legand for his feats within the 3 years previously. he had Slain the Hive God Crota, son of Oryx, and Captured the So-called Kell of Kells of the House of Wolves Skolas, He was Slayer of Oryx, The Taken King himself, and was the first of the new Iron Lords after he sealed the SIVA Virus for good.**_

_**He was the one to travel to the black garden and destroyed the Heart of the Darkness.**_

_**During the crisis that became known as the Red War, he was the only Guardian to reclaim his light after the City fell. He rallied the Vanguard, and destroyed the Almighty, a Cabal Starkiller aimed at our sun. He challenged Gaul atop his Flagship during the second battle of the City. Apon Gaul's Death the Traveler awoke from its slumber. renewing all Guardian's Light and alowing them their powers and resurrections once more, but this was not the end.**_

_**6 months After the Traveler awoke Forces that had been silent stirred across the system. Panoptes, a Vex Mind that controlled a Vex Simulation system that created various realities called the Infinite Forest, tried to cature a Ex Vanguard Warlock named Osiris, due to His Ghost Sigura containing data that would allow it to find the Future the Vex wanted. the Guardian once more felled the threat before a disaster could happen.**_

_**Another 6 months or so after Hive forces on Mars began to move against the old Clovis Bray facility, they were attempting to Destroy the old Warmind Rasputin. Ana Bray, the coder for Rasputin, Helped the Famed Guardian to Fight Xol, a Hive Wormgod, and his herald Nokris, the disgraced son of Oryx. With their aid Rasputin launched a new network of Warsats to defend Humanity.**_ _**Claiming to never fail in his purpose again**_, _**and never to bow to any master other then himself.**_

_**A full 2 years after the Red war, and only a few short months ago, tragedy struck, Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard was Murdured by the Prince of the Awoken Uldren Sov, a man who had helped the Guardian find the Black Garden, and who was presumed dead during the Taken war.**_

_**Joining with renegade Fallen and an Awoken warrior, the Guardian tracked Uldren and his Scorn Barones across the Reef, slaying each in retaliation for Cayde. Finally cornering Uldren in an ancient watchtower at the mercy of a Taken monster the Guardian gained Justice for his Mentor and friend. But it was found that Uldren was merely a puppet for one of Oryx's Siblings, Manipulated by the last Ahamkara Riven who now served Savathun, the Witch Queen.**_

_**Full of Rage at finding out Cayde's Death was planned so that Uldren would open the Dreaming City, the Guardian led the Charge against Riven and Savathun. Battle after battle, tides turning more times then most could count, until finally the Witch Queen was cornered and slain, with the Blade that Lord Saladin Gifted the young warrior.**_

_**It was after this final battle that the Guardian had said he needed time, he needed to find himself. upon the fixing of Cayde's weapon he left for the ruins of old north America, were he searches for a secret left by his past.**_

_**Upon his departure, the remaining Vanguard's Zavala and Ikora, along with Osiris, Ana Bray and Rasputin, who had Ana connect him with a portable terminal, Lord Shaxx, Master of the Crucible, Lord Saladin, last of the Original Iron lords, and Myself the newly appointed Speaker honored him with a statue of himself standing above the heads of his most notorious Victories, and the title of Lord Sentinel in honor of both his status as an Iron Lord and **__**the **__**unwavering support of the Vanguard.**_

_**Rasputin gifted him with a new ship Schematics, powered by the same matrix that the Warmind operates on**_, _**including a functional Valkyrie Javelin launcher. As soon as Shipwright Holiday had the ship assembled, Lord Sentinel Named it " The Raphael." After an angel of a lost religion. **_

_**Lord Shaxx and Saladin both combined a set of Armor to donate his status as a master of the Crucible and an Iron lord.**_ _**Although he remained adamant about keeping the cloak he had donned in Cayde's memory.**_

_**Zavala and Ikora both offered him a place in the Vanguard, but he turned them down, saying that his place wasnt within the Tower, not when he felt the battles against the Darkness were not finished just yet. but he did accept a new Sniper rifle that Banshee 44 had custom made for the ceremony.**_

_**The rest had Given him simple mementoes of there gratitude, and soon he was off to find himself. that was a month ago, and While there has been no word, none of us worry. For the Greatest of our order will not fall, not to the Darkness, not to the Taken, and not to anything**_

_**So remember well Guardian, one must not forget that hope is within us all, not just the hope of our light, but our hearts as well.**_

**-address of Speaker Katrina Romanoia, 4th speaker of the Traveler, on regards to the Lord Sentinel, Jaden.**

**Jaden pov**

As i walked down the over grown, vine covered remains of the street that i once called home, nostalgia clawed at my heart. This street, this crumbling ruin of a city, was once home to me. to my mother, father, brothers and sister. My Family, all dead for Millennia.

Or, at least that was what i assumed, Cryo technology was a thing back then after all. But im so afraid to get my hopes up just to find out they didnt make it, it would crush me.

My cloak, embroidered with the symbol of the late Hunter Vanguard across the back billowed around me from the frigid mountainside air, My wing Contender Chest piece was insilated quite well, the Exotic pants also warm, which one needed for the winter in the Adirondacks, the Mountains of the eastern United states that mostly made of east New York, Vermont and southern Canada. I grew up in these monoliths of stone and forest and Snow, they were a cold comfort right now after so long but one i welcomed.

It had been way too long, The sight of my ruined home was a heavy blow, but i doubt i would have been able to save it. not with so long between the collapse and my awakening.

I stood in front of the Desolate House, that seemed to be half collapsed. It was a humble one when you compaired it to the others around it, but the property itself extended around the mountain itself. the perks of having parents who were hailed as national Heroes was that you get a lot of space to live. Walking up to the ruined front door i Shimmied it open, danmed thing was almost rusted completley shut. as i entered the dwelling i was both curious of what i would find, and weary that I would not like the answers.

" Im Home, Mom, Dad. " I said to myself, mostly to reaffirm that this _was _my childhood home. But, i needn't have bothered, hanging in front of the ruined staircase leading up into the collapsed second floor was a family photograph, _MY _Family. It seemed still in fairly decent shape, dispite being exposed to the elements for over 2,000 years or so.

Half covered by the three kids standing in front of them, was a 6ft, 2in giant of a man with brunette hair dusted with grey. his blue eyes soft, but hard enough to go well with the Marines Uniform he was dressed in. the women who was being held by him, also in Military Dress, wore Air force Blues, her Silver dyed hair, which she had in a wolf's tail, went easily with her own Sky blue eyes.

Marine Lieutenant-general Matthew Grant, Hero of the Jovian war. And Lt Major Dana Grant, the so named Huntress of Ishtar. My Parents.

So named, because my Dad when he was still a Sergeant, was stationed on Jovian 2 when a Terrorist group calling themselves The 'Disciples of Thanotos ' the Greek God of death, not to be confused with Hades the God of the underworld, launched a surprise attack on the Jovians. With Blitzkrieg as their _Modis Operandi _they took over a staggering 79% of all military equipment of Jovian 2,3 and 4 in the first day. After a week, Dad was the only one above private left after the final wave of bombings. it was him, and one Platoon worth of privates against a force of superior numbers and equipment.

Not one to give in, he rallied the troops he found under his charge and over the course of month he led a successful campaign against the Terrorists and managed to retake not only J2, but reclaimed J3 and was halfway done taking back J4 before the UN was able to send Reinforcements. This incident was what actually led to Clovis Bray scientists into developing the Warsatt array. Due to the fact the unreliable Satellite network of the time was known to go dark for weeks at a time, allowing the Terrorists to work unimpeded.

Mom, on the other hand also had a run in with these Terrorists, After their Failure in the Jovians they decided to aim and attack the settlement in the Ishtar sink on Venus. using Jumpships stolen from their time at Jovian 4, a assembly line for the UN Military Vehicles. Tanks, everything that you could drive and use to blow stuff up with they had in spades.

Their leader demanded the Jovians, all of them, or he would obliterate the entire region of Venus. Suffice to say, they said no, mom was wing Commander of the third squadron of fighter craft. and she _Earned_ that position, her Flight record was spotless, ans she proved it even better that day.

The Disciples had over 50 Jumpships and 20 Drake tanks. Mom alone shot down 25 Ships and blew up 5 Drakes. She baited enemy fighters into following her into tight turns between the buildings, dodged their rocket fire, lined them up for her wingmen to take down. She was a vision of a predator in the sky.

For their actions Both had Earned a prominent role in their respective branch of the Military. And that ceremony was how they met, and well, im proof of how that went.

Shaking my head out of the thoughts of mom and dad, i looked at the three younger people in the photo. One boy was an almost exact copy of his father, minus the fact the man was in his mid 40's while the young teen looked barely 17. Fredrick, my Brother, he was always the most like dad, he could be a easygoing person one second, then the next a walking tank ready to tear a guy a new one if you messed with his family.

The only daughter had her fathers hair as well, but the rest of her was definitely her mother, from the eye color to the mischievous smile that said she knew how to mess with you. Samantha, Fredricks twin, my younger sister, She was the Brains of us three, if it was electronically connected and had a database, you could bet your bottom Glimmer she could take it apart an put it back together, improved in six different ways and upgrades out the wazoo.

The last one, was me, from the shape of the chin, to the non-standard Amber eye color that seemes to glow when i get pissed, the Red hair that if you'd wash out the womans silver dye job you could see was her's originally, i was the oldest at 20. If Samantha was the smarts, And Fredrick the muscle, Then i was the Charismatic leader, they always followed my lead no matter the situation, and when you're the three kids of two of the best Military combatants in the Solar system, who both have stopped Terrorist threats and have made quite a few enemies, you wouldn't be surprised to see what kind of unruly, unrepentant Hell we unleashed when the situation called for it. I may have gotten the majority of my weapon skills as a Guardian, but that dose not mean I'd never shot a gun before that.

And in front of us all, was a Robotic dog 6ft long in body and 3ft in height when standing on all fours, its Silver and Gunmetal Grey chassis smooth and pristine, its wolf shaped head tilted to the right. Its triangle style ears bent back as it poses for the picture.

That, was Caine, He was the absolute odball of the family. He was Dads Military Dog, before he got shot in on a mission to deal with another group of Terrorists in a Mars Colony City, jumped right in front of dad to save him from the bullet too. After they supressed all hostiles dad rushed Caine to the nearest Veterinarian hospital, It was touch and go for a while but the stubborn old mutt made it. But when the doctors said Caine could never walk again, a few scientists from Clovis Bray asked Dad if he would allow Caine to be a test model for the EXO Program, the eggheads wanted to test the process on animals before trying it on a human. Caine's new robo body was the result, a Military trained and combat tested German Sheperd with the loyalty of a Paladin stuck in the body of a synthetic war hound.

Literally, Caine's Body allowed him to be outfitted with grenade launchers, Long range targeting for priority airstrikes, SMG's for close range fire , titanium grade claws to slice metal and people to ribbons, not to mention the fact that the old boy could hack computers and conduct Cyberwarfare with sevreal programs installed directly into a secondary CPU in his head.

All in all, Caine adjusted pretty well to the change, didnt stop him from jumping on me to wake me up, well, it did after the third time, poor boy wouldn't stop whimpering at me for the five long scars he left on my torso.

But at any rate the six of us where standing in front of a F-14D super tomcat, or at least that was what my mom's Jumpship looked like, it was a refurbished copy made to handle space travel and FTL speeds, My Mom called it 'Night-hawke' because of its midnight finish and azure trim, it was also the same Ship she flew when she got her callsign that day. This pic was when she just finished her last mission, she was flying escort for the 8th defense fleet in the Arcology sea on Titan. thankfully the Mission didnt have any complications, otherwise im sure that this photo wouldn't have been so happy.

Samantha was holding a diploma in her hands, so was Fredrick. Oh, yeah, thats right, mom got back to base just the day before those two had graduated.

" You miss them, don't you? " A slightly Synthetic voice said next to me, one i had gotten used to and come to trust in my tenure as a Hunter.

" Of course i miss them Spirit, they were my family, i may have moved to Russia for work reasons before the Collapse happened, but that doesn't mean i don't wish they could have come back too, or that i could at least have said goodbye. " I said calmly, hiding my sadness behind a stoic mask I've been perfecting the last five years or so.

Spirit, my Ghost, was clad in a Last City shell, that was black and gold with a white trim, Much like my Armor was now. We had been through utter Hell together, from the Black garden to Crota and Oryx. From Gaul and his Red Legion to Xol and the Frozen Hive and all points in between. I can say for certain i trust him with my life, as all Guardians do with their Ghosts.

Spirit, was the last true friend i had, after the death of Cayde, the Smarmery Bastard that had trained me in how to actually _be_ a Hunter. Not just shoot a hand cannon or a sniper rifle, but how to use my surrondings to my advantige, how to channel my powers, and how to have fun when not fighting for my life against hordes of Alien monsters. To say nothing of my old Fireteam, Between Victor-12 The Exo Titan, and Xana the female Warlock, Cayde was the only one i really could call a freind. But Just like Cayde, Victor and Xana both died, They fell against Oryx, may the infernal demon roast his naughty bits with his son Crota in the hottest pitt of Hell. but...

But you cant live in the past... No matter how badly you wish you had those you lost with you.

Putting the picture into a pocket of my armor i begin to move through the wreckage of my old home. I headed for the room just off the den, my old room if my memories are right, but considering it took me a month to even _find _this decrepit ruin of a town in these mountains, im not to sure. The room had no door, at least, no door remained after 2,000 years since wood doesn't last that long after being cut.

In the left corner was the remains of a decomposed bed, night stand and a small alcove that formed a natural bookshelf. Or it would have if the wall wasn't blown in. the dark night sky could be seen from the hole. I walked over to the Nightstand and carefully pulled the drawer open, the Rusted Metal grated together making an unpleasant amount of noise, but it still opened without getting stuck.

Inside I see several knickknacks and what looks like, Yep it is.

" Hey Spirit, think you can get this thing running again? I think a few of my favorite songs are still on here. " I asked my Ghost as i held up the rusty and dust cacked Cellphone, a Samsung Galaxy 18. Which was Rare even duiring the Golden age, considering the thing was a collector item at the time with the invention of Holographic tablets that could shrink into the size of a small, flat square.

My Best friend gave it a quick look, and did a scan. the let out a surprisingly Humen whistle. " Wheeeew. That thing was old even before the collapse, yet aside from the rust and dust it's insides are still workable. Remind me to see if we could make a Shell out of the stuff this was made out of, be nice to not having to worry about my insidez cracking when i accidentally get tossed into another wall. "

I let out a sound of exasperation, Victor did that on accident _one time, _and he never shuts up about it.

Putting the old rusy phone in my inventory i check the rest of my room. The right hand side was largely intact, well, minus the paint at least. Spirit took a quick scan at the wall before he let out a sharp beep sound.

" Hey, Jaden, you didnt tell be you had a Hidden safe in here! " He sounded mildly surprised, not that i blame him. i mean...

" ...Uh, Spirit, i dont have a hidden safe in here.. " I said uncomfortably, looking at the wall section he was scanning. he looked at me, the wall again, and said " oh" then he just outlined the thing for me. It was about the size of a dog kennel...

Wait...

Oh holy Ghost of the Traveler _PLEASE BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!!_

" CAINE, activate Wakeup Protocals!? " I shouted at the wall, and not two seconds later the wall slid back and out popped a slightly rusted Silver and grey blur that proceeded to tackle me onto the dirty ground.

**" Master Jaden!!! " **Was the synthetic Voice of the one ton machine mutt sitting on my torso, it shoved its metal snout in my helmet and ran its cold, but thankfully rust free metal toung over my face. Glad i actually had armor this time or else id get new scars from my old pet.

If your wondering how Caine can speak, well lets just say the Clovis Bray scientists were stumped by that themselves, at least until they realized that the EXO program was supposed to give Humans robot bodies and they forgot that the basic design had thought translating speakers that allowed them to talk.

So yeah, talking robot dog that can speak like a normal person... i feel there was a movie reference in that sentence somewhere, but for the life of me i cannot remember what movie.

But at any rate need to get the overly happy Death-machine off me before he leaks coolent on me... again.

" OW, Dangit Caine, you know not to jump on me like that!! I missed you too boy but your crushing me!! " After saying that Caine got the messenge and hopped off me, sitting up i saw that aside from moderate rust, and what looked like a few dents on his back the Wardog was in a decently good shape, but that could still mean that he had system errors.

Shaking off the oddity that he was still in good shape 2,000 years later i got to business. " Caine, activate system Diagnostics, Run Warhound checklist and armaments activation sequence. Authorization code: Fenrir. "

Caine Immediately sat at attention, his Blue LED eyes went Red and he ran off the list.

**" Primary systems operating at 78%, System OS and Memory matrix uncompromised, Cyberwarfare CPU damaged, Software file corruption detected. Warhound armaments are currently unavailable, cause of error, Missing weapons platforms. Targeting laser offline, SMG and Grenade launchers are uninstalled. Solar Claws are currently online. Secondary Linear Fusion cannon offline. Shield Generator operating at 38% "** The mech listed off, sounding a little pouty about missing his tools of war... Wait, Fusion cannon! _Solar_ Claws?! Shield Generator?? what the heck?

"Caine, when did you get upgrades like those? " I asked the suddenly more badass Warmech. that kinda firepower would definitely come in handy against even the rougher enemies.

Caine seemed to puff himself up a bit, which let me know that even suddenly cooler, this dog still had his personality, he always did like showing off.

**" Mistress Dana and Master Matthew Upgraded me for enhanced performance for when the invaders came. The new updates showed a 269% Combat efficiency increase. Also Master Fredricks adding a new surround sound system to my body makes me a portable boombox!! " **he said with pride. While that whole boombox thing sounded like my brother alright, not that i disapprove mind you, but that makes it sound like They survived the first wave of attacks. Which is more then me to be honest.

" Caine, what was the last thing they told you? " I asked, wanting to know if they held out for long, or if they at least had died painlessly. I wasnt going to get my hopes up that they survived this long not without access to a cryo facility that they hid under the house.

**" Masters Matthew and Dana were both adamant that Masters Frederick and Samantha go into the Shelter under the house and take the tunnel to the bunker. They put me in the hidden Compartment then followed them before any alien ships could bomb the street. Remote surveillance confirmed only Your siblings arrived before first wave of Fallen troops touched down in the Vicinity. The Bunker then activated Cryogenic storage mode. they left me out here in case you ever showed here again so i could Guide you to them. So, shall we go master? "** Well, nice to know that my thoughts about long shots on seeing my family again were accurate. but i get the feeling this is gonna be a long day. But, If mom and dad didnt make it to the bunker. Then, what happened to them.

" Caine, where did Mom and Dad end up? " I asked, already knowing the answer, but just wanting to get it over with.

He lowered his head, and let out a synthetic whimper, telling me all i needed to know. patting his head to show him it was alright i knelt next to him and gave him a hug. Even if Mom and Dad are gone, Fed and Sam, and Caine are still here.

Heh, guess i not as alone as i thought.

" Uh, Jaden, sorry to bother you when your world is being turned upside down like this but, we got company. " Spirit said next to me, when he materialized himself i have no clue. But his warning snapped me out of it, twirling around I immediately pulled Ace off my lucky pants hip holster. I checked my motion tracker. Caine was quick to crouch low and start Growling at the exsposed outside the collapsed wall let in. I crouched low behind the wall and peaked out, only to dart my head back in as a Psions Rifle shot passed by the area my head was a second ago.

Red legion, of course. Oh well, its been a while since i had a good fight, a hell of a lot longer since i had one with Caine.

My helmet was on my noggin in a split second. I quickly swapped Ace for my favourite Auto rifle. Ether Doctor was in my hands, and the its bullets were flying in the direction the sniper fire came from.

The small but powerful psychic Alien was felled by the rapid fire, but the three Legionaries and two Phalanx with him now had me locked down. Grabbing a grenade from my belt i tossed it over cover, the sound of an explosion and the painful screech of Cabal let me know i hit at least two with that. I jumped over the half dresser next to me and used it as a spring board to launch myself skywards, with the air veiw i could see the Arc grenade did its job with two dead and a third stunned. Waisting no time i fired at the stunned Phalanx and put him down. the last Phalanx and normal Legionary both aimed at me, only for Caine to slice the shield and the arm attached to it off the Phalanx. the bellow of pain was quickly silenced by me with a headshot.

Caine went after the last Cabal Soldier, and with a single pounce took his head off his body, along with the left shoulder and top third of the torso... note to self, Caine is to never sit on the furniture in my quarters at the Tower.

" Remind me to ask the Quatermaster back at the Tower to build a High density Doggie bed for Caine, Spirit. Cause with Claws like those, he ain't setting one paw on the bed, or my Lazyboy for that matter. " I stated matter-of-factly to my Ghost, who just rolled his eye at me.

Caine whirled to the left, and once more Growled, this time he flexed his fiery Instruments of death out farther from his paws. **" Master Jaden, Incoming Hostiles, Scans Show mix of these things and What appear to be Fallen, Recommending immediate retreat!!" **

That, was almost definitely _**Not good**_. last time those two sides did somerhing like this was The last time i saw Cayde, the prison of elders was supposed to have been restored. if these troops did come from there, then why are they still working together? Unless it was to kill me, which now that i thought that, seems likley. Dangit i do not need this right now.

Looks like i need to call in the calvary.

" Spirit!, Get Zavala On The Comms!! Caine, lead us to the Bunker, im not letting these things get my Family!? " I snarled int the direction i could hear the Bellowing of Cabal and Howling of a Fallen Captain. Just down the street i could see at keast wmtwo squads of both races marching towards us.

The Fallen were wearing Vestments of House Kings, and as i guessed the Dregs and Vandals were Marching under the command of a larger Fallen. But unfortunately for me, it was a Baron, specifically Zurt'ax, Baron of Dust. While the Cabal were being led by a Traveler dammed Valus. Valus Czritx, Warbringer.

Fuck. My. Shitty. Luck.

Thank the Traveler they hadnt spotted us yet. I ducked back into my room from the hole in the wall, and slowly moved to get a vantage point. my comms crackled lightly, swifly muting external speakers so the enemy Forces couldnt hear me i spoke quickly.

" Commander Zavala, if this is you or Ikora, i need help, I'm currently surronded by a force of joint Cabal and Fallen in the ruins of a town in the northern Adirondacks, New York. They are Hunting for _ME _Zavala, i need Backup, and if you can spare them, a few medics. Ive got intel on People here stuck in Cryogenic Storage, and they are sitting ducks for these freaks if i just high tail and run. Copy?"

There was a few seconds of delay before the deep baritone voice of the Titan Vanguard spoke back. " I swear you are Cayde's best student alright, only he could land himself in this kinda mess. Im sending the closest fireteam, fireteam Sutherland is only ten klicks out, can you hold on that long? As for the Medics, I'll send them in once i know they wont end up in a warzone. "

I smirk, and pulled out Banshee-44's little Gift to me, A sniper rifle that was odd in the fact the Barrel of almost two feet long, it had a handle bar about halfway down that the electric scope went under. the buttstock was moulded into the handle it also came with two legs for sway reduction when firing from high angles. the best part was the engraving along the bottom of the bolt chamber.

'_I who stand among the Vigilant, Shall be Mercy for the Wicked.'_

Vigil's Mercy, a Sniper that was without a doubt my best bet for holding the line until backup comes. This badboy Fired powerful bullets that Exploded like a Rocket with a cluster shot Mod. A Headshot reloaded directly from the reserves and caused said headless corpse to expload into electrical sparks itself. With a 7 shot mag, and Sniper ammo reserves currently at 50, i should be good for now.

" Copy that Vanguard, see you soon, also, Let Hawthorne and Ikora know i got an old Friend i think they'd like to meet. Sentinel out. " cutting the line i made to turn and try to get up to the next level of the house before i paused.

Looking at the Wardog next to me, who studied my Exotic Power weapon with what appeared to be envy, i looked at Spirit and said. " Hey Spirit, any way you could use a few of my less used guns to make Caine combat ready? were gonna need it."

Spirit nodded and went about grafting My Through Fire and Flood Grenade launcher into the now opened hatch on the 6ft long EXO Hounds body. the side ports for the SMG's were quickly filled with two copys of Philips-B. and the Quick application of a Midnight Talons shader gave the Wardog the same color scheme as me and Spirit.

the Walking swiss army knife in metal doggy form gave himself a once over before nuzzling me happily before getting into position. He gave me a quick nod before shifitng his eyes back to red, signaling his activating Combat protocols.

I breathed slowly, Aiming Vigil's Mercy at the head of the Valus, i Waited until they were next to the ruined husk of a Pike, one that still had a Full ammo box.

" Well you two, lets get this party started."

**_BANG._****TO BE CONTINUED.****Sorry for the exposition dump guys, but im just trying to get it all done now, the Crossover with Mass effect wont start until about chapter 3 or so, but i can safley say nobody will have done it like im gonna, literally ive checked all Destiny and ME crossovers and Zilch do it the way im going to. All in all this took me about half a week to plan out alone. as for the mentioning of the Terrorists and Jadens family, things are not as they appear. also Vigil's Mercy is basically a Halo Sniper rifle altered a bit, i always loved that sexy peice of hardware. It was my go-to Hellraiser weapon.****now for those wondering if Sheperd is A Guy or not... that, is for YOU to decide!! Shepherd's Gender is gonna be decided by poll, but i will say this. Even if Sheperd is a Girl, Jaden's Love interest is already taken. Sheperd is at max a sibling, minimun a co-worker that Jaden finds slightly annoying in certain ways. that being said im not sure on how to approach the subject of if he knows about Sheperd and the Reapers as a videogame, or let him go in clueless... meh ive got time.****Also, for the People who will undoubtedly ask if any of the Normandy crew will become Guardians... wouldnt you like to know?****Next time on Destiny: Sentinel of the Normandy. Act 2: Awakening of the Trailblazers. Can one wake from a dream, only to find themselves adrift amidst the nightmares?**_ " **You attack my Brother, my **__**Sister and tried to kill me, and not only that, you blew up my childhood home... you've really, REALLY fucked up here buddy, like royally fucked up." *BANG**_


	2. Act II Awakening of the Trailblazers

**Act II Awakening of the Trailblazers.**

**once again, i do not own Destiny or Mass Effect.**** Now, like i said at the end of the last chapter, the Disciples of Thanotos are Not what they appear to be, now that is gonna be explained a bit. also a thank you to the reviewer who sent in a OC for Fireteam Sutherland, you know who you are, although im sorry to say i had to alter the costume a bit, still though other then that they are the same.**** For those who wish it, im going to set up ONE additional Fireteam, Fireteam Sabertooth. It will be a team of three, PM me 1 Guardian with class, preferred subclass of Arc Sol or Void, Gender and Race and finally a short Bio.**

**Winning Guardians will be featured in story as supporting Characters, to what capacity is yet to be determined. But anywho, Lets get straight to the Asskickery.**

**Story start.**

**_Last time, on Destiny: Sentinel of the Normandy._**

**_I exhaled Slowly and Lined up my sniper to the Enemies Head. i then said._**

**_"Alright you two, let's get this party started. "_**

**_BANG._**

**_(play song. _****_Bleed it Out, linkin park, RIP Chester, i Wish you well in Rock heaven.)_**

BOOM headshot. the Large Cabal Commander went down like a headless puppet two seconds before he exploded into showers of meaty bits and Arc energy. This also sent several Psions crashing into Dregs, and one unluky shmuck right into the ruined Pike, which promptly exploded.

Watching the ensuing Chaos as enemies scrambled to cover or away from the now burning wreck, i remembered what Cayde told me about these pants when he gave them to me, and i gotta agree, these things are _Ridiculously_ lucky.

Caine let out a howl and charged into the fray with a will. Using his claws and Submachine guns he began fighting the enemy troops with the full power of his Military training. Dregs, Vandals, Legionaries and Psions couldnt lock onto him as he made full advantage of his large, yet flexible machine body, he bobbed and weaved through the onslaught of enemies unleashing his spectacular use of combat upgrades. Jumping over several enemies making there friends shoot his improvised hurdles, he charged the Baron. Zurt'ax bellowed a challenge.

**_BANG!!_**

Only to meet the same fate as Czritx, Making out with Vigil's Hot lead Kiss of Death. Oh, Traveler i _LOVE_ this thing...

Storing my newest favorite Sniper, i re-equipped Ace of Spades and went to work. I roll out of the wall and the proceed to pop of three rounds.

**_BANG _**Dreg is headless, then blows up

**_BANG _**Psion flys into Shank, which shoots it after hitting the dirt.

**_BANG. _**War beast now has only one front leg.

Sliding under the swing of a Captins Arc blade I used my Arc staff in an upward swing, sending bolts of energy out at the horde in front of me. Reverse tumble, stand, Shoot. Three Dregs are killed from the Dragonfly mods effects. I switch to Good Bone Structure, a Shotgun that im quite partial too, with a flourish I fire right into the face of a Vandal, which led to the inevitable conclusion of its head popping like a grape. Pumping a new slug into the chamber i toss another Grenade. This one splits into tiny little explosives that chase down sevreal of the enemy and go BOOM!!.

... In case your wondering, yes i love explosions, sue me.

I Dodged a Colossus fire and then had to duck as Caine used my back as a Springboard. He Fired his newly installed Grenade Launcher right into the Aliens face. Seconds later when its helmet was blown off, He let lose a swipe from his red hot Claws... on a side note, cooked Cabal, smells disturbingly like grilled pork. Im not gonna test the taste however. The entire area was filling up with the newly dead, yet the enemy numbers weren't even close to half. I knew I need an opening, so time to make one. I try and reach to my light, and it answers like an old friend.

_Feel the light shine deep down, grasp at the warmth as it gathers in your hands, mold it into the shape you need, and then bring the fury of the sun onto your foes._

_FWOOSH!!!!_

The barrage of solar daggers strike home, sending a good dozen or so to the grave. I flipped sideways dodging a shank's suicide bombing attempt, i quickly tossed a Void wall grenade, doing some damige while also making some breathing room.

Evidently i spoke too soon because the ranks soon closed from the gaps i made, A barrage of incoming fire makes me duck behind the shell of an old car. Wire rifles shoot strings of Arc energy past my head as several Fallen begin to advance, Caine had to fall back to my position. While a little scuffed up the War-hound looked to be having the time of his life. But with how fast the forces of Evil were closing in, i was starting to think we were gonna die...

Ah well, in that case time to go _**WILD**!!_

_Feel the energy coursing inside of your body, feel it change into sparks, then become a current, then when it becomes a surging storm, strike like divine thunder._

I grasped the Arc staff as it formed in my hands, With a roar i lept over the ruined pile of rust and charged the legion of Enemies. Twirling the staff to block incoming fire i swung sending a wave of lighning across the Horde. After five minutes and a good 20 or so enemies go extra crispy i spot a Centurion flying up to rain grenades on me. Not letting that happen i use a Captain as a Springboard and launch myself up into the flying Cabal. A whack later and he's hitting the ground twitching like mad.

I could feel like the staff's duration was almost up, so taking a lesson from Cayde's book of '_stupidly high risk yet extremely effective ideas_' i do something completley unheard of, as in I've got no idea if it'll work.

Throw the Fucker!!!

Molding the light inside me I added as much energy as i dared to the attack as I made a tip on the staff. The now clearly unstable spear was ready, to me it looked like the bolt of a God of thunder ready to strike out and smite the unworthy.

**_" RAAAAAAHG!!! " _**With a Roar that sounded slightly inhuman to my ears I reared my arm back and threw the crackling spear at the highest concentration of enemy combatants.

The sound it made as it streaked across the night sky heading toward the ground was similar to the strike of a thunderbolt hitting the floor of a canyon, which thinking back now it almost was. It echoed across the street and the explosion that followed felled almost a hundred and sent scores more flying around at what was most likely terminal velocity, but the blast was a lot bigger then i expected, it nearly took me out with them!!

'_Ok note to self, practice with the Arc Spear throwing thingy, also find a better name for attack for future gloating and Hunter trainging purposes.' _I thought to myself as i began to slowly fall back to the pavement. Caine was thankfully far enough away not to be affected, i landed less gracefully then i would have liked, but seeing as how my arms now feel tingly from that, i can give myself a break on the loss of a few style points.

**" Master duck!! " **Caine called out, and without thought i rolled sideways and shot my newly redrawn shotgun right behind me. The roar of a Gladiator as it took buckshot into its chest let me know that Caine just earned himself a good oil bath. The distant thumping of large legs made me quickly look down the street, only to swear.

Shit, Walkers, two of the dammed things!!

I really hope that fireteam Gets here soon, otherwise im gonna have to do something stupid!!!

... Ok, _More_ stupid then what i just did, still counts though!!!

But the impact of a Missle on the left walker, blowing two of its right legs clear off and forcing it onto the ruined pavement, and knocking its freind to the ground with it, let me know that the calvary has Arrived!!!

One Dropship, looking at the markings showed me that it was one of Holliday's 'Rent-a-Ship' Troop transports. That meant either these guys ships were being fixed, or they were recently revived Guardians. Either way, they got here just in time. The ship made another pass, finishing off the downed walkers and tearing through a line straight down the middle of the enemy formation.

A Transmat later and a squad of six Guardians appeared in front of me and my dog. There was only one warlock, the other five were three titans and two hunters. they didnt waste time and Immediately joined in on the festivities. the three titans went to work, Sentinel Shield's, Hammers of Sol and Fists of Havoc sent droves of Cabal and Fallen flying through the sky. One, who had a cape instead of a sash, the armor looked familiar but was hard to make out at this distance, pulled out an Iron lords war axe and procceded to show them why such a weapon was _feared._

I began to suspect who that was, but that was a longshot. I emptied the last three slugs in my magazine into the torso of another Centurion and back pedaled away from the incoming Warbeasts. I idly noted that the Dropship was still firing salvos up high, letting me know that there was a seventh Guardian.

The two hunters fell back to me, without words i drew Ace from its holster as the new additions also drew their own hand cannons, without looking we open fire, a minute later an entire six feet of open space was available around us. Caine let out a Malicious snarl as he ran past the three titans, whom were suprised by the act, but when they saw my pet begin unleashing unholy Hell upon the Horde they decided not to intervene. While the Three titans held up the rest not being made into the cyber-doggies playthings, the warlock, who had just finished raining Nova bombs onto a group of War beasets, joined the three of us.

Together, the four of us formed a small circle and began to lay waste. The Memento Mori mod on Ace was truly earning its keep as each headshot i landed added damage to the next five rounds. After what felt like 5 minutes, and twelve clips the hunters turned to each other and nodded

They then lept into the air and began firing away with the Nightstalkers bow, twin barrages of tethering arrows had what must be close to 60 or so enemies struggling to move out of the perpetual minefield. At this point the Warlock cast a Daybreak and began to swing the flaming sword with all their might. not only killing the trapped hostiles, but detonating the tethers thus causing an explosion of both Void and Solar energy.

The Hunter on my right, after landing and taking a well deserved minute to watch the glorious display of carnage, started to speak to me. The gruff male voice letting me know that he was a man, hontestly hard to tell with the bulky chest plate.

" You called for a ride home sir?"

I tilted my head at him, and shooting a Dreg that was behind me without looking, said. " More like Backup, ive just been informed by the EXO Dog that is currently showing all of us how to swing a Vandal by its head like a lasso that there are Civilians in Cryogenic Storage inside a bunker underneath that mountain. " I pointed at the towering bulk behind the house. the three members of Fireteam Sutherland turned in the direction my thumb pointed in. the Warlock then said, in a quiet, feminine voice.

" ... While we aren't a rookie team Lord Sentinel, moving a Mountain seems like the kinda thing you do pretty well by yourself. "

" While i am flattered by the thought that you believe i can lift a Mountain, there's a hidden passage in the House. were gonna need to deal with these assholes first though, then im going to have to calm down Sir bites-a-lot over there. " I informed the Now obvious leader of this troop, and looked back to see Caine Chasing a Fallen Captain that was running from him with all four arms up high, barely dodging the chopming jaws of razor sharp teeth while it let out a shrill cry.

**" GET BACK HERE!! I'VE GOT CENTURIES OF KNAWING ON MY ENEMIES STILL LIVING FLESH TO CATCH UP ON AND YOUR THE MEATIEST OF THE LOT!!! " **The _slightly_ Deranged warcry from my dog as he gave chase seemed to motivate the large alien to run faster, and while i do not know how to speak their language, im pretty sure by the pitch and tone he was saying something about shiting his pants.

...Yep, same old Caine. Friendly to me and strangers, sadistic animal that will eat your corpse if your an enemy. Probably best if i give him a wash when we get back to the tower. He always enjoyed bath time.

" Is that thing even safe to be near? " The hunter on my left asked as he tossed a knife into the face of a Legionary, voice a perfect match to the other, giving me a hint that these two might be twins.

" I raised that dog from when he was a puppy, to when he was put into that EXO frame, so long as your not my enemy, try and hurt anybody on his protection list, or steal his chewtoys, your fine. " I dismissed the hunters worries with a wave, and with that same hand wave i tossed a Arc knife into the throat of the Marauder trying to sneak up on me. Silly Fallen i can see your outline, cause your stealth tech SUCKS!!!

I looked to see Caine finally catch his new chewing slave, and proceed to start knawing its left top arm off, to the things agony if the srill roar of pain was anything to go off of. The rest of the enemies stared in horror, not that i could blame them, Caine... well he can be kinda feral when he's been out of action for a while.

Which is why we need to get to my siblings soon, i lift Ace into the air and fire off a shot.

**_BANG!!_**

The sound of my handcannon firing goes off, which with how quiet the street was watching the display of brutality sounded like a artillery gun. As all eyes turn to me, i look out at the still numbering in the hundreds enemies, and pointed at Caine. Time for the age old art of intimidation, bluffing and ass pulls.

or more commonly known, Bullshitting.

" Alright Meatbags!! You all have exactly 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before you become the psycho doggies new chewtoy!!! " I shouted, and to no suprise, the rest looked to Caine, who gave them a truly _malevolent_ fanged grin that was not ruined whatsoever by the evil chuckle escaping from his mouth. Within two seconds, the Fallen all Transmat out while the leftover Cabal began an enmasse retreat. Caine puffed himself up in pride. He then bent down and with a sharp twist, snapped the poor Captain's neck.

Looking over the carnage that we wrought, the amount of bodies seemed about a third of the enemies total numbers, the corpses creating a literal wall blicking the veiw of the end of the street, and yet I've no doubts that they would return with Reinforcements, vehicles, ships, and if im being honest i think a prime servitor wouldn't be out of the realms of possibility. but then again the amount that they would probably need would take hours, not to mention the size of the force would alert the Vanguard and have Zavala and Ikora come with our own Calvary.

**" Ahhh, feels good to stretch out and let loose after being stuck in that wall for half an age! So Master, shall we head to the bunker now? " **Caine practically _purred _with content, rolling his front shoulders getting creaks and groans from the servos and plates of metal. I bent down and gave the little terror a pat on the head.

" In a few seconds boy, I've gotta get our new friends cought up on what happened before they made their timely arrival. " As i said that the three titans finally joined us, the one who i noticed wearing a cape earlier was someone i didnt expect to see here, not in the least, i pressed my hand over my heart and bowed.

" Lord Saladin, thank you for the help. " I thanked the Iron lord, his gleaming Armor shining under the moonlight. the Lord of Felwinter peak nodded his head, removed his helm and spoke, his grave tone came acrossed as almost amused.

" When Zavala said that you called for backup Pup, i never expected you to actually need it. But then we find you waist deep in Fallen and Cabal, and you decimating them!! And dont think for a second i didnt see that spear move you made!! Hahaha, Cayde would be proud!! " He reached over and clapped me across the back, I inwardly sighed at the pup comment, just because i was younger then most Guardians dosent mean im a fucking kid. i mean seriously, 28 is not that young!!

Stop snickering Caine, or else its the magnets for you!!!

Said snickering pain in my ass came over and Inspected the Iron lord. Saladin bent over and began to inspect the War-hound himself. After a good minute of staring at each other they both nodded, Lord Saladin stood up and said.

" Hmph, nice to see that a EXO War-hound still exists, i thought the last of them were killed in the exodus of Mars, where did you find this one Pup? " I jerked myself out of my angst about troublesome old farts and my mecha sheperd and pointed at my house.

" He was originally my fathers military dog, but a firefight with some Terrorists ended with Caine taking a bullet meant for my dad to the spine. While the Vets got the bullet out, his spine was damaged beyond repair, thankfully some scientists from Clovis Bray offered to help. Caine was the test model for the War-hound line, and the first success for the EXO program. "

Saladin nodded. " Ahh right, you came here to find out about the visions. makes sense that you would find parst of your past here. "

I flinched at the mention of Visions, ever since the Black garden, ive seen Visions about things, most are my memories from before the collapse and my death, some are of things ive no clue of, such as swirling galaxies, strainge aliens that look familiar but ive never seen in the solar system, and things that warn me about what could come.

Caydes death being one of them.

After the battle with Riven the dreams became so bad i couldnt ignore them any longer, so, i told Ikora and Zavala that i was going and that i would be gone for a while, thank the Traveler that he didnt try and argue with me about it, after that whole Ana thing i did not want to fight with him about this.

" Yes, that, and i figured i should pay my respects to my family. Fortunately though, it seems my parents were very prepared for the collapse, because they stuck my little siblings in a cryo bunker. So, the next step is getting down there, and thawing their asses out. " While lord Saladin nodded, i got the distinct impression that the warlock was gaping under her helmet. She sighed and pulled her helmet off. She had a heart shaped face, shoulder length green hair, Brown eyes, she had diagonal brown camo stripes across her face going from right to left going down. She gave me an incredulous look.

" Warlock Marissa sir, former gunnery Sergeant, you could've mentioned that the Civvies were your family when i asked earlier. " I looked back at her and said.

" While that is true Sgt. Marissa, we were kinda in the middle of a firefight, the fact we were able to talk as much as we did was rare enough. But, right now we need to deal with getting them out of here and back to the City. " I turned back to Saladin as he watched the other two titans collect sevreal Engrams that had dropped from the slaughter fest we just had. Marissa went over towards the three of them as I waved him over as the now dubbed Twins headed over to help, when he reached me, I asked in a low tone.

" So Forge, Why are you with these guys, you thinking about inducting them into the Iron lords? " I was pretty much the only one he let call him by his last name, well, me and Shaxx, but if your not on the _VERY _short list, well, good thing Guardians can resurrect, or else a few would be buried right now.

The old Wolf nodded and glanced back at the group signaling the Jumpship to land, thankfully the walls of enemy bodies were beginning to disappear, so the street was clear for it, one good thing about light was that anything you kill with it turns into molecules after a few minutes. So no after murder fest clean up!!

" While the team itself is more recently formed, they've all been Guardians for a few dozen years, Marissa the longest. While they might not be the fastest, smartest, or strongest out there, they all have a spatial awareness that they use to deadly effect, as you just saw. " I thought back to the fight just now, and nodded with him. The way all five of them fought together was astonishingly synchronized. The twins didnt even look at each other yet they danced around both myself and their victims. always in motion, yet never too far from each other. The Titans were the same, they covered Saladin and each other like they've fought together since birth. the warlock, Marissa seemed to not be bothered by the lack of a partner before she joined up with the three of us. But it seemed to me that was only because said partner was flying the ship. Whenever she cast her Nova bombs the area not affected was quickly bombarded by Salvos of Missiles and chaingun rounds.

it was obvious to any who saw the five fight together that they fit, a fireteam was a family, your squad were your brothers and sisters, and how you fought reflects that. If a team cannot fight together strongly then their odds, no matter your individual skill, dwindle. But if you fought like this team did, then even Oryx and the Ascendant's arent beyond your ability to kill.

But speaking of the pilot, the ship landed and the troop ramp opened. Out walked a male warlock, and it was at this point i noticed something about the fireteam, each and every one of them matched. Each wore an Iron banner chestplate, while their hands and feet were Crucible wing armor, and to round it all off they each wore a Vigil of Heros helm. they all had what looked like Golden trace shaders equipped.

About the only thing that was different between all of them was the Hunters had the same cloak, just different shaders, both had the Vanguard Dare cloaks. but the twin on the left, who for now shall be named by the color of his cloak until names are used, had a Blue cloak Compaired to his twins Red.

the Titans weren't going to be hard to tell apart, seeing as one was considerably shorter then the other, barely reaching the taller ones chest. The shorter one had a Pink mark, one that looked well cared for, making me think it might be a girl under all that armor, but then again it could just be a guy that likes pink.

Marissa walked up to the man and pointed at me, spoke lowly and the man nodded, he then let out a sharp whistle that had the rest of his team at his side on the double. Hmmm, this guy had their loyalty alright, gonna keep my eye on him, see what he was made of. Fireteam Sutherland was fully assembled before me, and i could honestly say that together the six of them looked impressive, but, the clock was ticking.

" Alright people!! We're moving out, Caine, Start leading the way, Lord Saladin, your with me up front. The Titans, who after this speech i would like the names for the rest of you, seeing as only Marissa introduced herself, guard the rear if you hear something let us know, rest of you watch the sides and stay between the four of us, Okay Guardians, Move out!! " I shout the last part of my speech and get ready to move. The nine of us fall into formation. Caine began his trek to the house, while the Male warlock spoke.

" Its nice to finally meet you lord Sentinel, my name is Clark, Im the leader of this team, the twins are Luke, and Martin." He pointed to red then blue respectively, making me think they color coded themselves for identification reasons. "They kinda like to mess with people about which is which, so sorry in advance. The Titans are Gabriel and Yumi- " He was cut off by me raising my hand in front of him. I looked over at the 6ft plus mass of armor, and the shorter but still tall 5ft 7 armored figure and thought for a second. Aside from Marissa, nobodys Armor let you identify their gender, i wonder why?

" Sorry to sound rude about this Clark, but why cant the girls introduce themselves? Are they ok? " I asked as politely as possible. Before Clark could speak, one of the Titans, the taller one now that i look, spoke. Her voice coming out scratchy and rough, like she had an old wound in her throat.

" Its nothing against you Lord Sentinel, Yumi is just shy around new people and i have a damaged Voicebox from a mission a while back, kinda hurts to talk. " At the end there she began coughing and clearing her throat.

I nod at her as we all fell in formation and begin to walk into the house. Caine was already by the Large metal doors that barred the way to the basment. It looked like the kind you'd find in a bank vault. Caine sat in front of a rusty but thankfully still working terminal.

**" Master, the door is biologically locked, the only DNA signature that it will respond to is yours. if you would please press your hand on the scanner. " **The handprint on the screen lit up at his words, with slight hesitation i removed the glove of my left hand and softly pressed it against the screen. After a good 3 seconds or so the computer let out a positive sounding beep and tbe rust covered door began to groan open.

**( Line Break.)**

after entering the basement we came apon a shocking sight. The tunnel to the lower level was frozen, in the fact that their was ice all over the place. I kid you not, it looked like somebody had shoved an iceberg down here and let the ice become part of the dammed walls!! We walked down the steps, carefully so as to not end up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. At the end of the what felt like four story staircase we began to follow a long tunnel, the ice gave way to bedrock and machinery while a cold mist still hung in the air. Looking back at my temporary team, i noticed Marissa and Clarks Ghosts scanning the walls. Soon i realized Spirit was unusually quiet.

" Spirit, you ok buddy? " It took a second to get a response but soon my old friend was floating next to me, his blue eye looking around fast.

" Sorry for being so quiet Jaden, the Fight was kind of too intensive for me to speak, otherwise i was afraid id distract you. As for why i didnt pop up after, i was busy trying to stop your light from frying your nerves. Well, more then you _already_ did from that little stunt with the Arc Spear thing you did. " For a floating flashlight, the amount of sarcastic agression in that last sentence was impressive. Saladin must've heard, if the chuckle he gave off was anything to go by.

Luke and his brother however, perked up at the mention of a new Hunter move.

" You made a new Arc Strider move Sir? What does it do? " Martin, or was it Luke? Shit ive already forgot who was red and who was blue. well, the red guy asked.

Spirit beat me to the punch however, and said. " To put it in Lyrical terms, It looks like the bolt of Thunder used by Zues to cleave mount Orthis it two, The downside was the fact this nutjob overpowered it to the point he almost fried the nerves in his arms, i had to shut off his pain receptors or else he wouldn't have been able to finish fighting. Honestly, that kinda damage would persist through a revive, why did i get stuck with a lunitic? "

By the end there Spirit started to talk to himself about me being off my rocker, not that i blame him mind you, I've done some pretty stupid shit in my time as a Guardian. But i returned fire.

" Excuse me, but which one of us had the bright idea to use Failsafe to spy on the Vex, that then led to her being Data-napped and vowing righteous vengance of us again? " _That _little adventure was one i can honestly say i would rather Fight Crota again then go through a second time, if only for all the Traveler be Dammed Shit Failsafe gave _me _for Spirits fuckup.

The team seemed amused, if the laughter was anything to go by, while my little buddy at least had the grace to be sheepish.

" Hey, in my defence i thought she would be safe, i didn't think they could get to her behind the Firewalls we put up! "

I looked back at him, and with a droll tone said. " Yet the next time she sent us on a run for info, we stumbled on _Five vex minds, _all of which were almost the size of friking Panoptes, and the words she said were ' I do hope you surive captain, id hate to see you die because i got Freindly Ghost back for getting me stuck in a trap!!' Next time you piss your Girlfriend off Spirit, you deal with her!!"

The laughter from the others was getting louder, while Caine Stopped walikng ahead of us to roll around giggling like a toddler. a quick boot to his Titanium Backside fixed that, although the evil glare he gave was a bit worrying, still it shut him up.

Spirit vanished back into my Armor, giving me a win against the little pain in my ass. Soon after the laughter died down we came upon a large room, one that reminded me of a shuttle bay from the Cosmodrome in Russia. The ice that was present on the stairs was here as well, but it was quickly melting the water it left sucked into the floor by small vents. What was left was an almost perfect example of Golden age architecture and science.

Several Computers and screens showed a bunch of data flying across the screen. As I approached the screens, the center most screen shot out a scanner looking beam at us, after a second we jumped at an unexpected suprise.

**[ Warning! Warning! Activation of exterior door detected! Bio-scans Show Authorization as one Jaden K. Grant. Scans show one EXO War-hound unit, Designated WH-001 Codenamed CAINE U-1 recognized. Seven unauthorized personnel detected. Activating Frame guard responce!! ]** The Masculin yet synthetic voice spoke over speakers as hatches opened along the walls and out poured a good twenty Frames all armed to the teeth. Funny thing about Frames, they were basically a side effect of the EXO program.

They are essentially Dumb A.I. that have gained Pseudo personalities, like a half sentient computer program. After awhile the Frame could learn new emotions an personality quirks, becoming more then they were when they first came online.

A prime example would be Shaxx and his red Jacket Frames, they hold down Crucible sites and help with the defense of the city. The twenty plus Frames in front of us were all uniform, in the sense they were identical down to the paintjob and rifle they had aimed at us.

Speaking of robots pointing shit at us, the rest of the team pointed weapons back at the platoon of Mechs. I put my hand up, telling them not to fire and approached the lead Frame.

" Stand down, they're with me. we're here to Get Fred and Sam out of Cryo. " The leader of the group, who's name was printed on his chassis, did a quick calculation before nodding and lowering his gun, the rest of the Guard soon followed. The Frame, now identified as Logan-99-40 Began to speak

" Voice Recognition complete, Operator Jaden K. Grant, access approved. Beginning Awakening of Operators Fredrick A. Grant and Samantha D. Grant, Beginning Trailblazer Protocol. " The sudden shaking and rubling of the facility nearly threw us all to the floor. Without warning the left wall began to open, pulling two giant Capsules out of the wall. Upon setting them down the floor of the room began descending, acting more on instinct then anything else i backed up to Saladin and Caine.

" Guardians, Form up!! " Fireteam Sutherland proved themselves explicitly when they didn't so much a make a peep at the order, but instead flowed together with the three of us into a giant circle. We all had guns ready, well, Saladin had his Iron War axe. But still the flaming Conflagration of Metal and Badassery was arguably more deadly then a gun in his hands.

We descended for what felt like ten minutes or so, soon the shaft gave way to an awe inspiring sight. A giant Cavern, easily as big as the City itself, and resting in the middle was a ship.

It was easily a two and a half miles long and a full mile wide, Its Ice covered hull was being heated and cleaned by flying drones that quickly removed the remnants of the cryo freeze. She was a true Monster. The main body was large and deep, the sheer size alone was hard to comprehend, but in addition to that, i could see missle pods, point defense guns and the large twin barreled cannon sprouting from the front made me almost whimper at the thought of it being used against the city. On the side we were facing i could see honest to God Shuttle bays, and i mean the kind of shuttle bays like the one stuck above the A.I. core of the crashed Exodus black, that now that i think of it, this ship seemed to completely dwarf.

It was beautiful, It was magnificent, it, it's...

...My family's a bunch of fucking **_NERD'S!!!!!!_**

" Are you fucking kidding me, My family built a underground Shipyard, but the ship they built they steal from a fucking VIDEOGAME!?! " I screamed to the sky, throwing my hands up in indignation and grudging approval.

Saladin gave me a stern glare, the kind that, when dealing with him precedes his questioning of your intellect and right to live.

" What the hell are you going on about now Pup? All i see is a ship that we could've sorely used during the Red War, but otherwise nothing to be yelling about. "

I point at the ship and say. " The fact of the matter is that this ship is a 100% Real life version of a Videogame Spaceship that my Grandfather got my Dad, who in turn got my little siblings, obsessed with when he was a child? How about the fact that the name is even a ripoff i mean seriously, Forward Unto Dawn, that is the same Traveler dammed name!? "

Clark, who was so far quiet, suffled in place as he said. " Uh, sir. Can I say that while that might be important to you, can we please get back to the fact that we currently have a ship that looks like it has enough firepower to wreck both the Hive Dreadnought and the Traveler at once? "

I looked at him, only to see the rest of Sutherland nodding with their leader. i sighed in exasperation, reminded by the fact i was hear to save my siblings, not recall that the entirety of my family were gamers. But that was almost expected with the fact that from color to armaments, i had the Traveler dammed Forward Unto Dawn sitting right in front of me.

On an interesting side note, it was the more streamlined version from Halo 4, not the classic bulky version from Halo 3. Really have to say, that dispite the fact those games were antiques when i played them, i still liked the bungie version of halo more for story reasons, while i preferred the Halo 4 graphics.

It just seamed that bungie was better with stories then design, well, at least until the other game of theirs came out, that one had no cohesive plot ever...

... I feel like i just Insulted myself and all living things in the universe... Yeah im gonna stop this train of thought now.

Focusing back on the Copyright lawsuit from eons ago, i see a literal army of Frames begin to board the Dawn from a series of loading ramps. Across from that, i could see automatic robot arms loading up several peices of military harware into the ship. As i was focused on the ship Caine started yipping and jumping about, i turned to see what was going on to see the two Capsules open up and their contents being helped out by the Frame Guards.

Fred had aged up a bit from the 17 year old highschool graduate id last seen before moving to Russia, he was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans while wearing a hoodie with the words ' Gaming for life' written on the sleeves. Sam was largely unchanged, she wore a black turtleneck that went well with her own jeans and both seemed fine, starting to move around already but Fred threw a glance our way and seemed to tense up, Sam however was busy trying to stop her giggles as Caine proceeded to make up for ceturies of lost affection and lick her to death.

I began to feel my throat clench, my heart was beating rapidly as for the first time since Cayde died, i felt honest, unbridled joy.

Without a word I pulled off my helm and put Ace back in its holster and rushed to my siblings.

" Sam, Fred!! " Sam looked up at my voice while Fred went wide eyed at seeing me, without warning he bumrushed me and grabbed me in a hug so hard that i swear i felt a bone crack!!

" Jaden!! My god i thought we wouldnt see you again!! " Fred shouted as Sam hopped off the floor to join the reunion. I managed to unpin my arms and grabbed them both to return the love. this close i could see that the two of them while still different heights their heads reached my chin, with Fred being just slightly taller then Sam.

" I pulled back slowly and gave the two of them a shit eating grin. " Well, its been a long time, but i would've been here sooner if ya let me know you built a life sized replica of The Dawn!! Seriously how the actual hell did you build this Fucker? this i gotta hear!! "

Fred lost his smile, and Sam, she looked greif stricken. they turned to each other and Sam seem to say something to Fred, they were doing that twinspeak thing again. After was seemed like a minute or two, Fred looked back over at me, only to pause when he finally noticed the Seven heavily armed and armored individuals behind me.

" Uh, Jaden, who are these people and why do they look like their about to fight a god damned war? " Sam also looked in their direction and immediately went slightly behind Fred, while that might seem meek, I could see her palm a pistol she had strapped to her leg.

I shot her a look and said. " Sam, no shooting your rescue party, Fred, they're a team of Guardians, something that you two need to be filled in on later, but for now, they are my backup and the one in the wolf themed armor is someone who i respect and rightfully so. Now you two are gonna explain why the Hell you've got a working rendition of a Videogame Starship. "

At the end there i used my patented ' I'm your older brother and i _Will _spank your twenty something asses if you don't listen' voice. They seemed to recognize it if the flinch was anything to go by. Fred sighed and stood back from us, he turned to the Security Frames and said.

" Security force, Begin loading onto the Dawn, prepare for launch and scrubbing of facility. Load all records and necessary supplies, prime explosives for detonation! "

The Frames salute and begin to disperse to go about their tasks. As they did this, the platform we stood on began to move again. Sam tugged my cape to get my attention, when I looked over she flashed a small smile.

" Sorry about the security Jaden. But with everything that happened after you moved away, Fred kinda had to step up and take over the project after Mom and Dad got too busy with the U.N to help with this. "

Her soft, musical voice soothed pain's I'd felt for years. Sam while a Certified Genius and a bit of a mischief maker, was always soft spoken and shy around those she didn't trust. But to me and Fred our baby sister could always calm us when we were stressed or angry. Just like how we were the only ones that ever put up with her when she got the prank-itch, even Mom and Dad were driven up the wall with that.

I pulled her close again and hive her a quick hug before i turned to the rest of my team and said.

"Alright team, lets see what the Hell we're dealing with. " With that said we fall in step behind Fred to board the ship.

**( line Break.)**

The inside of the ship was, in one word?

Massive.

Everything was a match to the ship from the games, but built to be accessible to both the Maintenance Frames and a Human crew. the legion of Frames that we saw boarding earlier were in fact _JUST _the maintenance Frames. the combat Frames were already aboard and going about their assigned tasks. Prepping Vehicles, clearing space in the hangers for the Human crews Personal Ships and Transport. The time alone to cross the ship to get from our entry point to the command deck was an astonishing 20 minute walk, not counting the 40 minutes in the elevators.

We had passed Several sets of crew quarters, armories and cafeteria's. A on ship Bio garden that was a little overgrown but seemed full of food, An honest to Traveler Forge, as in the kind that smelted metal and refined materials. Apparently it was to allow the Dawn to process and build its own repairs and upgrades.

An all the while Fred was leading us around, Fireteam Sutherland and Lord Saladin all were astonished, I was mildly impressed, Sam, In between sections of introductory speeches about the Dawns functions asked questions about what the world was like nowadays.

Marissa and Clark were the ones to answer most of her queries, But from time to time Fred would ask a question or two to me. What had I been up to? What does a Guardian do exactly? Can we see your Ghosts? Shit like that.

Incidentally Sam found Spirit cute, although he didn't like to be called that. Poor guy, just wait until she tries to start the prank wars again, no doubt he would become a casualty of war...

When we reached a certain door Fred and Sam both stopped and looked at each other, and the mischievous smile they shared sent familiar shivers down my spine. Fred turned to me, and said.

" While the Command decks a bit further ahead, we think you should see this room first J. Your gonna love it. "

Sighing at the looks my sister and brother gave me, i knew from unfortunate experience that trying to deny them their fun would only end with more suffering on my part. So pressing the button on the holo-pad the door opened, and immediately i dropped my jaw.

It was a room completely dedicated to A single game, Mass Effect. it was about the size of a Presidential suite at any posh hotel back before the collapse. The walls from the door were a full length murals the one to the left a side shot of the _SSV Normandy _while the one to my right was a picture of the Citadel. Along the far wall, was a portrait of Commander Sheperd and the Normandy team, all characters, and both sheperd's Male and Female. Both were positioned to be back to back while facing towards the onlooker, while the rest of the team held their classic poses.

Along the wall the Door was, from the ceiling hung a Giant TV. Attached to said mammoth of brainrotege was a console with games, games everywhere. A Long couch was situated a few feet back with a coffee table combo. Their was a bar table against the back wall and a honest to Traveler jukebox with floor to ceiling lava lamps.

At the back of the room sequestered into a corner so as to not ruin the wallpaper was another door, which led either to a bedroom or a bathroom.

It was obviously my room on the Dawn, if the unrepentant love for the god of Scifi opera games was any indication. If you see the room and were a M.E. fan, you would without any doubt attempt to kill the current owner and forge documents saying that you bought said room for a disgustingly high price.

I turn slowly to the my siblings and I raise my eyebrows, the smirk they shot me was full of smug satisfaction of a job well done. I point to the room and say.

" You guys know me so well. " That was obviously not the thank you they wanted, if the slumped shoulders and irritated glares they threw me were any indication. I close the door and push them down the hall.

" But seriously, I can geek out and kiss your feet for the awesome gift later, work is more important. " I said dragging my pouting siblings down the corridor, behind me i could hear Luke, or Martin say.

" Anyone else have their vision of a badass Hunter that slays Hive Gods and Vex Minds ruined? " From the sound of it the rest of the team agreed with him, well, Saladin just scoffed.

" I've trained that Pup in the art of fighting, I can guarantee you he has the skills the stories claim. But even he is more then just a Hunter, he is still a person, a lesson that Zavala never seemed to learn. Now quit gossiping like school children and get a move on! " Lord Saladin ordered his newest recruits, and the fireteam was quick to accommodate.

Hehehe, even now that old wolf still makes most Guardians fall in line from fear.

We finally reach the end of the Main corridor. the large twin doors stood a good 7ft tall. Fred looked at me, a tired and sorrowful gaze that told me i would most likely not enjoy what was on the otherside of this door. With a look to Sam he placed his hand on the scanner and the door slowly opens.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Sorry for the abrupt cutoff guys but this chapter is way too long as it is. Between the rest of the ships expo and the fun to come after i thought it best to leave off here, although be honest with me, who thought I'd Bring a bit of Halo into this beyond Vigil's Mercy? as for the reason the Forward Unto Dawn is in this story, I'll say this much... it just kinda happened, i originally planned for a just a smaller ship but by the time the advent of writers inspiration ran dry the Dawn was a thing and to be honest it felt like a better mix then the other ship i had planned. although most will notice that the Dawn is a little bigger then her namesake from Halo lore. But besides that I think this chapter came out ok. Although if the fight scenes were crap to you guys I'm sorry, i just don't have a good idea of how to write them out on larger scales like that just yet. Hopefully they will get better as the story progresses.**

**Next time of Destiny: Sentinel of the Normandy. Act III Birthright. _A Fallen Kell seeks revenge, A Sentinel Stands before the last of his kin, and a Re-awoken God feels an Old darkness begin to move throughout an alternate reality._**

**" You Really take after me a bit too much kid, But seeing as to what comes next that might just save your ass."**

**Wolf out.**


	3. SOTN: AN 1

**Hey guys, not a serious update but i need to say this. Ive been binging Iron banner for a good two days now and i ONLY JUST LOST A MATCH BECAUSE I JOINED THE LOSING TEAM JUST AS THE MATCH ENDED!!!! TWENTY PLUS WIN STREAK GGGGOOOOOONNNE!!! I've never been that good in PVP and for my mojo to end like _THAT!? _Ohhh you had better believe I am _PISSED!! _So, I think I shall take my righteously justified anger out of my work. so, after i murder another twenty or so Meat sacks in Iron Banner ill binge Sentinel so the next update should be soon.**

**Wolf saying, Bungie are assess**


	4. Act III: Birthright

**Whooo boy, it has been a long time since this puppy was updated huh? well sorry about that guys and girls. But like i said In Gamer May Cry, with the start of Season of Opulence and the Announcement of The Shadowkeep expansion My muse for all things Destiny has kicked into high gear! But as much as I like these things, i feel that i must state the obvious and say FUCK THE IMPERIALS AND THEIR BULLSHIT LOW DROP AMOUNTS!!!**

**Once again I do not own Destiny or Mass Effect, and for an added measure i do not own Halo, which is owned by Microsoft Via 343 Industries. Now this chapter is sorta chapter 2.5 because at least half of it was supposed to happen last chapter. but seriously I just kinda got suckerpunched by the writers inspiration and here we are, a Real life Forward Unto Dawn that was built by mysterious means that our protagonists brother and sister refuse to tell him about, a psychopath War hound that ONLY listens to a total of Three people, and Seven other Guardians One of whom is the last original Iron Lord Just trying to make sense of these multiple bombshells.**

**And in the middle of it all a Confused Man who has seen unrepentant Hell and walked away cracked but unbroken trying to piece his past together with his present. I feel like I'm writing a time bomb on Jaden's sanity, but that seems subjective as from how he comes across he really doesn't have much to begin with****, ****hahaha, aren't I a Bastard?**

So, that said lets get ready to RUUUUMMBLLEEE!!

**Story Start.**

The Dregs Shuffled around the remnants of the battlefield under the watchful gaze of the Fallen Archon, if not for the Shanks and Walker parts strewn around the large crater that the survivors said was made by the Champion of House Light, one would think the battle was not within the area.

The Archon, Mur'kiyel was one of the last surviving of the House of Dragons. His house was mainly Based around Saturn, unfortunately that was what led to the vast majority being Taken by Oryx during the rotting corpses attempt at slaying the humans. Mur'kiyel Knew that this hunt was Folly, the Champion as he became known among the House's was one not to be trifled with. The so called Sentinel was as legendary as the most famous of Kell from before the Exodus from the Elinkshi homeworld.

The Archon Mur'kiyel was only a part of this hunt to see if the Human was worthy. While the last of the Archon of House Dragon He was not _the_ last of his house. Mur'kiyel had several of the Lower members of his house with him while the rest hid above orbit aboard their last Ketch.

He had talks with others who held power within this amalgamation of Houses, two Barons of house King, not counting Zurt'ax and another Archon amoung House Devil, one who didnt follow that splicer that was tainted by the flesh metal Virus. The odd one being the House elected Kell of House Exile, if the Three Skiff worth of members could be called such.

If this Human could survive the Forces thrown at him, then all that survived from House Dragon and the remaining members of House King, Exile and Devil had agreed to make the Champion their Kell. But should he Fail, Mur'kiyel and the others were prepared to bow to the Kell leading this hunt. He supposed it was fitting, that his choices were either The Wolf of Light or The Wolf of The Reef.

He saw a few of their Cabal allies set up explosives around the thick door blocking entrance to the lower levels of the decrepit domicile. He gritted his mandibles at the sight, He truly would like nothing more then to rip their heads from there necks, sadly that was not for now. Gaul, their former leader had Desecrated The Traveler, the God machine, he tried to usurp its holy light for his own gain. But the Champion had slain the defiler and with that act of Divine wrath awoke the god from its slumber. For that very reason was this test so necessary.

All Elinkshi worshipped the Traveler as humans call it, and for one of its chosen to regain its gift from its forgotten fragment to Awaken it once more proved to Mur'kiyel that this 'Jaden' Might be worthy.

The sound of an explosion was heared, Making Mur'kiyel focus back on the present. The ancient dwelling had nearly collaped from the blast, but the door was opened. The Archon of House Dragon turned to the Kell Striding down the street to the now burning wreckage of a once comfy home.

His time Imprisoned within the Prison of Elders had not stripped him of his sanity, nor his hatred and anger at humanity as a whole. His top right arm had been severed passed the elbow, a clash within the pitts against a Hive ogre twice his own monstrous size. Replacing the hand was large, jagged blade thrumming with Void energy. missing one eye on the left of his face added a dangerous quality to an already deadly Beast.

Mur'kiyel knew without a doubt that the Kell before him would slay them all if he didnt already know of his deal with the other Houses, in fact he welcomed it. Saying that he would allow no interference between him and his quarry, that the Hunter was his prey and Challenger to lordship.

Skolas, Kell of wolves and one time claimed Kell of Kells. now called The Kell Forgotten unbrokenly glared at the Darkness leading to his prey, He would have his vengeance, His honnor and House demanded it.

Soon, The Wolves would clash, but Which Alpha would be Victorious? That, Mur'kiyel would most definitely be watching to find out.

**( LINE BREAK.)**

The command deck of the Forward Unto Dawn was just as impressive to Saladin Forge as the rest of the ship. The Iron lord could appreciate the fact Jaden was familiar with the ship even if it was one he had never been on personally before today. Said young man stood silently, staring at a large iceberg in the middle of the command deck. It took the Iron lord one look to see why the boy was so shell shocked and to move close and try and comfort him.

The fact the boy was a Student of his, one who excelled in most fields that he was taught and his mastery of what most would consider baser weapons had earned the pup his respect. Lord Saladin had watched the boy througout his time as a Guardian, even before he had traveled to Felwinter peak, to the Monastery. That a young man could slay one of the Ascendant Hive well before his twenty fifth year with only the help of his recently made three man Fireteam spoke of a resolve and drive not found in most light-bearers.

The Fall of that Fireteam however, had placed fractures in the young man, ones even he was not aware of. The Fall of the City, however breif had shaken the boy once again, the death of Cayde-6 was the first thing to chip him. But this, this Lord Saladin feared would break the boy he had almost come to see as a son. By the Fallen lords Saladin hoped that Jaden made it through this with his sanity intact.

**(LINE BREAK.)**

I stood motionless, my heart aching as the sight before me left me cold. My Mother and Father, both frozen solid in ice, Twin jagged knives jutting through their chests and they were locked in frozen combat against their killers. They both held down by the two Black combat fatigues with a picture of a crow with a Scythe in its Talons.

The Disciples of Thanotos.

My coldness was quickly replaced by a burning, hot rage. Those, those **_Bastards _**had Hunted my Family for _years _because they couldnt let go of their losses at mom and dads hands! They bombed our schools, tried to take our extended family hostage, even tried and brainwash Samantha when she was kidnapped at 14!! Now **_THIS! THESE BASTARDS DARED TO KILL MY PARENTS!? I'LL HAVE THEIR TRAVELER DAMMED SOULS!!_**

A hand on my shoulder broke me from my feral rage, but not before i swung around to deck whoever it was. Lord Saladin caught the offending fist, but made no effort to restrain me. I let out a Growl like breath and turned to Fredrick, his face matched mine quite nicely. Turning to Samantha she seemed more sad the violent, but her hands were balled like mine, obviously ready to rip the Terrorists out of the ice and then rip them in half.

I glared back at the ice and said. " Fredrick, tell me what Happened. _Now." _

The deadly command in my voice had the entirety of Sutherland take a step back. The six Guardians now knowing this was not the time to intrude on my family crisis. My brother gritted his teeth and spoke like he was cursing the words as he said them.

" A Black ops team snuck into the house while we were preparing for cryo, they caught us off guard because of all the chaos with the Invasion. Their was at least twenty or so, Sam and I did what we had to and killed a good 6 or 7 of them ourselves while the Frames handled the rest. But it was just a diversion, these two snuck around and ambushed Mom and Dad here on the Bridge. " Sam took over from here. Speaking softly but with no less pain then Fred.

" After the fight started one of them must have hit something because the Cryo freeze on the ship accelerated well past the safty line, flash freezing them like this. They would be dead anyway from that alone, but with the, the... " At this point she couldnt continue and began to start sobbing.

Both me and Fred wrapped her in a hug as i tried to prosses all of this, Spirit appeared suddenly and went over to the Ice.

" Spirit, what ar-" I was Cut off by the sound that came from him. A negative beep sounded from him as he sighed and turned to me.

" Sorry Jaden, i wanted to see if your Parents Light was strong enough to let them bond with a Ghost, with them being Frozen like this their Neural network would still be 'alive' for lack of a better word. It might've meant that their memories would be intact. But, their light isn't strong enough, I'm sorry. " The Ghost floated back to me and rested his shell on my shoulder, a little quirk of his when he was trying to comfort me.

I gritted my teeth and tried to take a calming breath, but i just couldn't cool down. I said. " How long until the Ice is melted enough for us to bury them? "

Spirit was quick to accommodate my question. " Two hours or so should let it melt enough to get them out of there, but what should we do with the other two? "

I turned back to the dead Terrorists and growled lowly. " Throw their festering corpses into the Ships incinerator!"

Fred Growled in agreement, while Sam just nodded. Fred said. " While that gets taken care of you need to see something, Mom and Dad made a contingency plan in case this ever happened. "

He headed over to the main control station, the monitor lit up under his fast moving hands as the war table came to life in the center of the room. walking over a Holographic image of my mother and father stood together. Dad was holding a hand over his right eye, a trail of blood leaking down like crimson tears while mom held a medical kit trying to clean him up.

_[ Honestly Mathew, you know that you cant push yourself like this right now. Overwhelming yourself with the connection is going to kill you.]_ Mom's musical voice crackled across the speaker, causing a bitter ache in my gut.

Dad grunted in discomfort as she wiped a peice of cloth likely soaked in peroxide over a cut at the bottom of his eye, which seemed to be bloodshot.

_[ And with what we both know is comming we cant afford to be slow, let's just finish this recording and get back to the control room, the Damned AI is getting a bit too finicky for my liking and needs matinence.]_ Dad turned to the screen, his one good eye soft and a bit cloudy, like he had far too much on his mind.

_[ Jaden, if your seeing this recording, then that means your mother and myself didnt make it past the Dawn becoming operational for what ever reason. If Fred and Sam are with you, then they can go into details if this record dosent answer them for you. Now, me and your mother are going to explain something, something that is going to be hard to believe.]_ Mom finished applying the first aid and placed a small bandage over the cut. she picked up the narrative.

_[ By the time we recorded this, you should've been in Russia for a year. About six months ago a United Nations representative came by the house. He told your father and I that The Disciples of Thanotos had appeared again, and this time they had taken control of a Warmind vault. They had managed to reprogram its matrix into obeying them, and using it's abilities they forced it to control a SIVA production plant.]_

The entire room gasped, not that i could blame them, SIVA was a Monster on the best of days, if the Disciples managed to rewrite a Warmind into controlling that plague for their own ends, the U.N was right to fear the disaster that would follow.

Saladin looked white, not suprising considering a nightmare from his past continued to rear its ugly head.

_[ After consulting with the entirety of the Representatives and their leaders the U.N had decided that action was needed, the Disciples had converted the plant into a damed fortess. Using the Virus they altered the plant into a flying death machine and sped off into the asteroid belt. Hiding in the debris and doing hit and run attacks for supplies. The representative that we spoke to asked us if we were willing to help. Of course we agreed but your siblings had heared everything and offered to help as well. After an argument that we still cant figure out how we lost the Man who came to visit us gave your father a crate, he told your father it was a new upgrade for the SIVA virus, instead of using only a warmind to operate the new model was partially controled by a neural rig. A sorta helmet that connected the Nano machines to the user.] _Mom's face took a more somber look as she shifted on dads shoulder, almost like he would vanish if she let him go.

_[ As_ _you can imagine that this puts an enormous strain on the users brain. Between the Warmind running astronomically complex mathematical theory and having his mind being scanned by the SIVA Drones to access the design he wanted your fathers mind is beginning to deteriorate very fast. the only reason he can still function properly is because Caine of all people was also interfaced with the Warmind. Caine was using his Cyberwarfare suite as a buffer to release access strain.]_

At this point in the story i rubbed Caine's head, Robo dog or no, this metal mutt had saved my old man more times then any of us could count. An hell or high water this dog was my family, metal body be damned.

_[But getting back on track the man told us we had free access to a truck full of the modified SIVA and a blank check for any personnel we needed. Between us four and the team of security Frames we kept on hand we had enough to start with. Using the Rig your dad managed to hollow out the mountain and used any minerals he found to build the Drydock. The Dawn was more of an accident, your dad was mostly musing how he wished his favorite ship was real one time in the rig and the SIVA altered the already half built ship to match it in seconds.]_ Mom rolled her eyes while dad grunted out a ' Your just upset its not the Normandy'. After a second of giving her spouse the stink eye, a clear lack of denial about her prefrence of ship not unnoticed.

Suddenly alarms blared as the newly awakened Forward Unto Dawn went red as warning lights went on, and the Synthetic voice from before sounded over the ships speakers.

**[ Warning! Perimeter Breach!! Cabal Forces detected entering primary loading Bay! Emergency Level 1 Activated! Beginning Countermeasures. ]** At this point the large screens began showing security feed from across the underground Drydock. The holo of my parents stopped, obviously the Computers halted the recording so the security cameras could show what was happening outside. Fallen, who appeared to be from sevreal houses from the multiple colors of armor and House sigils, and Cabal began to fight against the Security Frames and what seemed to be stationary turrets. Well, the Cabal fought, An Archon wearing vestments of a House I'd not seen before roared at the Fallen behind him and they all fell back. ducking under cover but not shooting anything.

I grin with a savage glee, oh these fools just volunteered to be my stress relief. I turn about face and head for the door.

" Samantha, you and Frederick get this ship ready for take off! Sutherland You Guard the main entrance to the Dawn, Saladin, Caine and I will Thin the herd a bit!! Double Time people!!" I shouted with all the authority of a Military officer, something i idly noted, was that it was the same tone dad used whenever he was ordering the rookies around at the base.

" Sir yes sir! " The twins gave me a old fashioned salute and turned and booked it past me back the way we came. Their teammates not far behind.

**" Shall we Teach them a lesson Master?" **Caine asked eagerly as he followed me and Lord Saladin down the windowless hallways leading to a nearby airlock. Already the War-hound had his weapons armed and his Claws extended. Nodding at him i listened to the cycling of the air, the rythmic whooshing gave me a chance to center myself. As pissed off as i am right now fighting like this will only get me killed. Turning my head back to my old mentor i lock eyes with him.

I said " From the security footage it seems the Fallen aren't attacking any of the security Frames, the most they've done is hunker down and not moved from there cover. The Cabal however seem more then motivated to blast everything down here though. So we're going in Hot. Ready old timer? "

Saladin glowered at the age comment but refrained from any words, he simply donned his helm once more and pulled his Axe from over his shoulder. Thinking its been awhile since i used any form of melee fighting i decided to follow his lead. From my Armor i access my weapons and switched Vigil's Mercy for my Favorite Sword.

The blade of the Iron lords felt at home in my hands as the snarling wolf on the Crossgard bared its fangs as flames licked the double edge. Young Wolf's Howl would taste blood today.

The Airlock finally opened and a hail of weapons fire greets us. using my Sword i made a barrier of Solar power around myself as i ran full tilt at the attacking forces. From the fierce war cry and bloodthirsty howl that followed me my two companions are right behind me.

As i neared the lead Cabal troops i lept into the air and raised my blade, as i did so a Legionary jumps up with its wristknife out trying to stab me.

**( LINE BREAK. )**

Mur'kiyel watched with the rest of the Fallen under his command as the Champoin decimated the red legion. While the cybernetic hound and the old Iron lord certainly did well in their own right, the Sentinel of the last City was the one the Archon truly paid attention to.

Each swing from the first in the air rent the flesh of Cabal and burned the ground, all the while those 'Frames' as he heared humans call those walking machines fired into the Horde.

Blade locking with a Phalanx shield he removed one hand to reach for a gun on his hip, a 'Handcannon' The Archon believed the humans called them. The human fired straight at his opponents feet causing the large Cabal to stumble and give the human enough leverage to bypass the shield and slice his adversary through the middle.

Jumping back the Champion unleashed his gun once again popping a good three or four Psions heads off. While still in the air he twisted sideways to dodge two sniper rounds, leveling his body out, like he was laying down on the air to allow them to pass above and below his torso. When he was clear of the bullets he fired his gun twice, the high velocity shells blasted the two Psions into the wall.

Jaden landed on top of a Gladiator, before the behemoth could react he lodged his sword into its head as he front flipped off him while pulling his sword along for the ride. With a smirk his helmet hid he turned to three other Gladiators and raised his hand. he made the classic, c'mere gesture.

" Bring it. "

The trio apparently knew the insult becuase they rushed him bellowing bloody murder. Taking a relaxed stance he swung his blade in an upward arc, catching the forward most Cabal's cleaver with a lazy parry. The force from the blow knocked the giant Alien of his balance giving Jaden the needed time, with a spin his sword made a deadly circle carrying the momentum from the parry straight into a slash that left Jaden's adversary headless.

Gladiator number two was caught in the stomach by his newly killed allies cleaver as Jaden kicked it with enough force to launch it at high velocity spin. Number three was now hesitant to rush in, unfortunately for him he never noticed the leaping shadow behind him.

**_FWOOSH!!_** A familiar robot dog sliced the Cabal in two, sliding to a stop next to Jaden Caine opened his back and out came his newly installed Grenade Launcher, a second later the scattered remains of the Red Legion troops were bombarded by explosives.

Looking on at the carnage with approval Saladin was quick to cleave his adversary through the middle, The entire enemy force dwindled at a rapid pace. The Last of the Original Iron lords would be damned before he let the pup upstage him!!

With a flourish and shout Saladin swept his Axe around creating a whirlwind of fire! With a forward swing the fire left his weapon and flew in a torrent straight at the Red Legion forces!

**_Fhwwwishhh! _**The burning wave impacted with a will. Psions and Legionaries exploded or were cremated instantly.

A roar bellowed across the echoing chamber that was the hollow mountain as a single Fallen walked passed the severly depleted Red Legion. Jaden froze breifly at the sight of his old enemy.

Skolas glared at the Hunter, Murder clearly showed in his three remaining eyes.

A sentiment shared by Jaden, as he all but roared at the sight of the Kel he had nearly died fighting.

_" YOU... " _Jaden snarled like a wolf, His flaming Great sword burning brighter and hotter as he unconsciously poured his light into its blade.

Skolas didnt respond with words, at least none that any human there could understand. He spread his three arms and one bladed prosthetic as he bellowed a wordless challenge.

**_"WRAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"_**

Jaden, with a rage induced trembling hand, slowly placed Ace back into its holster. He then held said hand out to Saladin. The Iron Lord needed no further prompting, His Axe was in Jaden's hands within seconds. A quick warp later and Saladin was holding a old Shotgun in place of his main weapon.

Jaden spoke then, his voice truly, _truly _malevolent in tone. " Caine, Do Not Interfere, this one is _Mine... "_

The Exo Hound nodded, but made no such move as to back away from his master. If anything he eyed the Cabal with greater bloodlust.

Skolas drew from his back three more swords, He held them aloft for his audience to see that he had no other weaponry on his body, thus in tradition of Elinkshi honor duels as no firearms were permitted.

Skoals then spoke, in heavily broken English. " You vie. Tis Dae, umen! "

Jaden responded to the taunt with a single solitary scoff. Soon, An Archon clad in black and red walked up and centered himself between the two.

" Honored Battle between two Kell, Shall now begin!! " This one's english was far better, as it raised and dropped its arms the two rushed each other.

Skolas went for a downward blow with two of his blades, while the others were guarding his torso. Jaden started swinging Saladins Axe, trying to force the Kell backwards.

_The rest of this fight shall not be shown however, as the following events are deemed too graphic by the City Consensus, illegal In Every state but the Great state of Texas, and Patented under the copyright laws of The Vanguard Hunters Association._

**[LineBreak]**

**_The Tower, Immediately following the end of the call for Reinforcements._**

Being head Of the Vanguard was something Zavala was well experienced with. But the call he had just received from what most would call the unofficial Hunter Vanguard was not realky something Zavala had expected to hear given the long Silence from the Sentinel of the City.

Zavala looked up to the fragmented but awake Traveler, still unbelieving that after countless centuries, their god had awoken. It was a sight that, Zavala was not ashamed to admit, he thought would never come to pass.

The Red War might've been breif, but the scars, they would last Generations. the physical ones alone had altered the very layout of the city. Craters that were once thriving Districts, even one of the only ten Hydrophonics labs were leveled into nonexistence.

The mental ones, Those were far more traumatic, even two years after the events of the Red War bodies were still being found.

The number of casualties, both Guardian and Civilian were without any doubt, _CRIPPLING. _from close to 1.2 Million Citizens of the Last City to less then 200,000 was a horrible fate to not just the fate of mandkind, but to the Traveler as well. Now that it was awake, Zavala wondered if the day would come where it would leave, like it did to the fallen.

But, signs point to that being the farthest thing from the mysterious orbs mind. The sections of itself still floating across the city constantly moved and dispensed materials, concrete, steel, even food for those who had the ability or the stubbirn pride to begin healing the city.

It was two years, yet the work seemed to see no end.

Zavala sighed, but as he turned around he was greeted with the sight of an old Friend.

" Shaxx, Is something wrong? " The former Iron Lord and master of the Crucible was standing next to no less then six of his Red Jack Frames. The fact that Shaxx was _armed _when he never left the tower unless a Situation was dire, Zavala couldn't fight the chill of dread that went down his spine.

Shaxx gripped his rifle, and his voice was a sharp as any blade. " The Vanguard Tomb has been breached, Cayde-6's body is missing. "

The sound of bending steel alerted the two Titans to the presence of a third person. Ikora Rey had the steel railing she was next to gripped by Void energies and crumpled into a mishapen ball.

She glared bloody murder at Shaxx, who stood calmly in the face of her Wrath.

" What, _did you just say? " _She ground out from her clenched jaw.

" Cayde's body was stolen from the Tomb, the guards were all knocked unconscious and there was no sign of forced entry. All we have is this. " Shaxx reachereached into a pocket and pulled out a small, torn peice of paper.

Ikora quickly grabbed it and read it, before handing it to Zavala. When the Titan Vanguard finished reading it, he immediately went and called an emergency meeting for the Guardian commanders.

'_Catch me if you can, O Sentinel Mine.'_

_Nioli, Daughter of Riven_

**To be CONTINUED**

*** Slams head on desk.* for gods sake this thing effing sucked. I got stuck SO MANY TIMES!! I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HATE THIS BUT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE!! EVERTHEVERTHING JUST DIDNT WORK!**

**HAAAGH, huuuuhhhh, Well, at least this is out finally, Next chapter, I should get finished with the Intro arc and begin the next one. If not... then i think i need to start thinking about the future of this story.**

**Next time, on Sentinel of the Normandy. Act IV: Child of Riven.**


	5. AN

** Hey guys, wolf here with a bit of bad news. Well, long, complicated story short i was fired at work yesterday. Bullshit reason for it if you ask me. But Ive hated the place forever anyway so maybe its a good thing. But, as a consequence of needing to find another job Im putting all stories with this A.N added to then on hold until further notice. Dont worry its not forever just until I can get a new job. Well, night guys.**


End file.
